1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying traction to the back, and more particularly to such devices in which the body is supported to utilize the weight of the head, torso and upper limbs, suspended to hang inverted, to supply the tractional force.
2. Prior Art
The theraputic value of spinal traction is well known. Various means have been devised to provide such traction.
Some of these, intended primarily for use under professional supervision or in commercial gymnasia, require the body to be supported and restrained on a bed or platform and apply tractional force by means of weights acting through systems of cables and pulleys, cams, levers, and the like.
Others are designed to employ the weight of the body itself as the source of tractional force. Some of these provide means for supporting the upper body upright and allowing the weight of the lower body and legs to pull downwardly. Some are adapted to support the body in an inverted position, head downward, and utilize the weight of the head, torso and upper limbs to provide the desired force. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,366,155 to Bardwell, et al., 3,874,375 to Penner, and 4,077,403 to Steele are illustrative of this last category.
Typically, these latter devices are difficult or awkward to mount and dismount, especially for the infirm and those who are athletically less adept. Many of them are relatively complex, bulky structures or utilize mounting hardware which is permanently affixed to a door jamb or some other fixture and are thus not easily transported or stored.